This invention relates in general to the construction of fuel burners and to a method of burning both liquid and gaseous fuels and, in particular, to a new and useful fuel burner having a tubular combustion chamber with spaced apart inner and outer walls, with a baffle extending across the inner wall with an aperture therethrough and with means for directing the fuel centrally into the combustion chamber on one side of the baffle for flow through the aperture along with combustion air which is fed around the fuel supply and strikes against a portion of the baffle wall and whirls so as to intermix with the fuel which is further joined with additional combustion air supplied to the space between the walls and into the combustion chamber downstream of the baffle plate.